


In Which There Is Abundant Food (And Loki Eats It)

by CosmicBanana (OkeyDokeyLoki)



Series: Fat Loki [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Chinese Food, Fast Food, Food, Horniness, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkeyDokeyLoki/pseuds/CosmicBanana
Summary: Ever since that spell, Loki's delectable thick body hasn't been quite as big, and Thor can't abide by that shit.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Fat Loki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697485
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	In Which There Is Abundant Food (And Loki Eats It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Processpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Processpending/gifts).



> I got really horny after I read some chubby things so happy birthday y'all

Loki was lounging on Thor's bed, reading a book, when Thor burst into the room, and shut the door behind him with a booted foot.

His arms were positively laden with plastic bags, some emitting a wonderful smell. Loki's mouth watered and his (admittedly large) stomach growled.

"Thor?" He asked, his book falling shut before he had time to put in a bookmark.

Thor placed the bags on the desk, and when there wasn't space on that, he put some on the bed. "Loki," Thor replied cheekily.

Loki peered inside one of the bags, which was filled with white cartons of Chinese. Another had KFC, an entire bucket, with some smaller containers of sides.

Thor disappeared for a bit while Loki explored the other bags.

One held two liters of soda, another filled to the brim with pie and cheesecake. His stomach growled again, and he wanted to moan at the smorgasbord, but there were still two bags left.

The second-to-last held burgers, that smelled greasy and glorious, and French fries.

The last held several cartons of various flavors of ice cream, about halfway melted. Quickly he refroze them with a pointed magic touch, and Thor returned with two pizza boxes.

He triumphantly added them to the feast, and grinned expectantly at Loki.

"Am I to eat all of this?" Loki said in disbelief.

"A traditional response would be 'Thank you, Thor, I was hungry', but yes, I would like, nay, challenge you, to eat all of this."

He toed off his boots, pulled up a chair, and watched him.

Loki thought about the kinds of foods Thor had brought. "Were I mortal, I would weep for my arteries."

"But you're not. Must I tell you to begin?" Thor looked like a kid on Christmas, and a cursory glance crotchward told Loki how much he was looking forward to the show.

Loki reached for the nearest bag, the KFC bag, and looked back up at Thor. "You don't want any, do you?" It was more a statement than a question.

Thor shook his head. "I had a sandwich from a deli on my trip out."

Loki looked back down, and knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't finish the food. Not that he didn't want to. Oh, fuck, he was hungry.

He started in on the fried chicken, slowly at first, but then more quickly as he realized just how hungry he was. Starving, almost.

He supposed his appetite had grown after Thor had him perform that spell weeks earlier, but if anything, his size had begun to shrink, and Thor couldn't abide by that shit.

Flaky, delicious, crunchy breading. He almost moaned. Each bite he took was almost like the first, and before he knew it, he was almost done with the bucket.

It was so greasy that some dribbled down his chin, so Thor leaned forward to dab at it with a napkin, and then resumed his perch.

He was thirsty, so he reached for a liter of Pepsi. He wasn't sure what flavor, he wasn't paying that much attention.

He had forgotten what he was wearing, but it was only a t shirt and boxers, and the waistband was beginning, just barely, to dig into his soft underbelly. The t shirt rode up a bit, not quite enough to reveal skin, but he could feel it.

He drank about a quarter of the liter, and could literally feel his shirt ride up a little further and his waistband dig a little further.

He felt a flash of arousal at the thought of breaking the waistband of his boxers, so he didn't adjust it.

He finished the bucket then, pausing to burp subtly behind a fist, and cleaned out the mashed potatoes and mac and cheese without much trouble.

Thor was well-hung, and very obviously enjoying himself. Loki wondered idly if Thor's zipper was hurting his cock.

No matter. He grabbed another bag, this time the burgers and fries.

The burgers were piled high with the usual toppings, and a little tall for his small mouth, but he was sure Thor enjoyed watching him attempt to fit such a sizeable thing in his mouth.

The bun was toasted, the ingredients fresh, the meat flame-broiled. He only paused for fries, the salt mingling beautifully with the various meaty flavors of the burger. "No wonder so many Americans are fat," he mumbled around a bite, eyes fluttering shut with bliss.

"Like you are one to judge," Thor rumbled.

"Not judging at all," Loki retorted. "One can't help themself when food is this damned heavenly."

"You make a cute foodie," said Thor.

"Thanks?"

Loki finished the burger, took another drink of the liter, and reached for another burger.

There were three burgers in total in the bag, and Loki began a mental tally of what he had eaten. He bet he could eat everything, but he'd be rendered practically immobile.

He shook that thought away when he took his first bite of the second burger. Again, meaty, greasy heaven.

"Do you all deny yourselves this to keep trim?" Loki asked Thor after another few bites.

"We must," said Thor. 'But you don't have to' was strongly implied.

His stomach gurgled, but there was still room and Loki was determined to prove he could, and he was undeniably aroused in a nonstop loop with Thor as a voyeur on his chair.

He polished the second off, licked his fingers, paused to stuff his mouth with fries, and then began the third. He had no idea how this didn't get old; his cock was hardening, and he felt like after this, it'd be a miracle if he could see it again.

His porcelain belly settled on his lap, hot and getting fuller with each bite, his waistband biting into the skin, and the fabric creaking under the pressure, but no seams gave yet.

The third burger was soon gone as well, and the fries demolished soon after. Again, he burped behind a fist, and curiously poked his stomach, which jiggled greatly with a simple touch.

Thor gripped his chair so tightly, Loki could hear the wood creak beneath the blond god's hands.

He drank until the liter he was working on was completely empty, and burped a little more to create some space in his stomach.

Two bags down.... He counted again. Three bags of food left, one liter left, and the two pizza boxes.

He took a deep breath, a little uncomfortable with the volume of food in him, but he nonetheless reached for the Chinese food next.

There were plentiful amounts of eggrolls and crab rangoon, and the entreé cartons had General Tso's, lo mein noodles, fried rice, and sweet and sour pork.

He opened the General Tso's, and started in on the chicken and the eggrolls. Gods, the Chinese knew their devilish craft.

The chicken wasn't all that filling by itself, but with the large cartons of noodles, rice, and pork, it was more than enough.

Everything was fresh, the flavors vibrant, the spices little explosions of taste.

He was done with the chicken sooner than he would have liked, but the pork was just as excellent, doused in sugary sauce and tender. The rice was delicious, salty and lovely, the egg rolls greasy and amazing.

The crab rangoon (rangoons?) were absolutely mouthwatering. Soon enough, the Chinese food was gone, and his boxers creaked angrily with every slight movement. His shirt had ridden up to reveal a crescent moon of swollen belly, and Thor was struggling not to palm himself.

He paused to drink some more, a different flavor of Pepsi he couldn't identify.

A seam finally gave way beneath his girth, and he almost choked on the soda in surprise, but he calmed himself, finished drinking, and blushed when he saw Thor staring intently at him.

"How 'm I doing?" Loki asked shyly.

"It's been a long time, but I think I can come just from watching you," Thor admitted.

That was more than enough for Loki to reach eagerly for a pizza box. When he opened the lid, the aroma hit his nose, and how in the hell was he still hungry?

It was piled high with meat. Now that he thought about it, everything Thor had bought was horrible for his health, but would add to his form beautifully.

He began with gusto, relishing the cheese and meat, and the tang of the sauce. The crust was deep dish, just the way he preferred.

Another seam broke under his growing stomach when he reached his third piece, and the way it hugged his belly, he figured it couldn't hold out too much longer.

He was sure if he stopped to peel them down, his soft belly would have angry patterns of stitching where they had been.

Heat pooled in his groin, and he moaned freely while enjoying his pizza, occasionally dipping the pieces in garlic butter.

His modest chest, which could be ignored before, felt as though some formidable breasts were forming. He already had love handles, but they had begun as little things, and now he was certain they had became ample under Thor's care.

The boxers were not only hugging his stomach, but his ass as well. Thor would drool.

He polished off the pizza, and started on the next, one hand on his belly to massage.

Thor had to touch him. He knelt before the bed, hands reverently kneading the pale, doughy flesh of his burgeoning middle. Somewhere beneath, it was hard and growing harder still, packed with food.

He had his godly appetite to thank for being able to fit all of the food into his stomach.

Still, it was getting a little harder to breathe, and harder to exert himself. He drank some more soda, burped (One he couldn't stifle that well) to free any possible space, and finished the pizza.

Thor leaned down to kiss Loki's distended skin and Loki whimpered at the feel of his scruff.

A little magic from before lingered in his system; some of the food dissolved almost directly into fat.

Loki could literally feel himself getting fatter, and Thor could feel the growth beneath his fingers. He leaned up and nibbled on Loki's double chin, which was quickly developing into the vestiges of a third chin.

He finished the second pizza, and took some deep breaths. He looked down at Thor. "Having a good time?"

Thor was fondling every single inch of fat he could grasp. "Yes. You're not finished," he reminded Loki smugly.

"Oaf. Hand me the pie bag," Loki ordered.

"So needy," the blond Adonis disciple crowed, passing him the bag of desserts.

It was everything Thor knew he liked; blueberry crumble, pecan, and cherry pie, and of course the cheesecake, a variety pack with chocolate, New York style, and some fruit-drizzled pieces.

Loki grabbed the ice cream to pair with the desserts, opened the first pie, and Thor opened a new package of plastic utensils for him, then he returned his hands to their perch atop his massive middle.

The fruit in the pies were juicy and sugary, and the sugar coated his lips. The crust was flaky, and the custard in the pecan pie was gooey and delightful.

His boxers, forgotten in the midst of everything, couldn't take anymore abuse; the seams split and the fabric tore down the middle. Only then did Loki free his belly from its prison and let it hang freely.

The sudden tear had Loki achingly hard.

He looked down at Thor again. "When this is over, you will fuck me, and you will fuck me like I deserve."

"As if I wasn't going to already," Thor growled.

His shirt rode up more, and rested a bit above his navel.

The ice cream was a little melty, but Loki liked it that way. It complemented the cheesecake very well.

The cheesecake, rich and thick, slowed him down, but Loki kept on.

It took Loki all of an hour to eat and drink all that Thor had bought him, but when it was over, Loki stood (Thor had to help), and Thor stripped him naked, and took a moment to look at every inch of him.

Loki was beautiful, to Thor. Thick, wobbly thighs, a plush, decadent ass, love handles that he could fondle for hours on end, and little breasts perched atop his greatest achievement yet: his belly.

It was vast, with luscious rolls, hung low, and wherever Loki would go, it would be behind that enormous belly.

He approached him, secured his hands beneath his great belly, and pulled upwards to test its heft. His cock jumped at the sensation of the plush fat.

He stepped back again, to marvel again at how soft and deliciously fat Loki had become.

Thor's cock was so hard, he could barely stand it.

He lunged forward and kissed Loki with a ferocity that surprised the both of them. He could feel the other god's round, thick belly pressing against his washboard midriff, and he growled.

Loki tasted like sugar.

He only broke the kiss to go furiously swipe the trash off of the bed so he could ravage Loki on it.

"Gods, so fucking soft," Thor growled again, calloused hands sinking into the doughy, silky flesh. "You've eaten your way into a new clothing size. Tomorrow I want to see you burst out of old clothes."

"Oh, fuck, Thor," Loki moaned wantonly.

Thor stripped efficiently, as though pressed for time.

He sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread in a manly fashion, rested his elbows on his knees, smiled a winning grin at Loki, and features for him to come towards the bed.

The first step caused his entire body to wobble in its immensity, and he blushed, but he walked on, towards Thor, with each step his belly swaying and thighs rubbing together.

Thor patted his lap. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" said the marvelously fat god.

"I have all of our lives, and I'm a god, so I think I can handle you, Kærasti."

Loki pushed Thor down on the bed, and crawled onto the bed until he straddled the muscular man, who immediately kneaded his ass with reverence.

"You're a queen among peasants," Thor purred.

Loki silenced him with a kiss, and settled in his lap, onto his impressive erection, impaling himself on the length.

"Oh, fuck, yes," he hissed, and began to fuck himself on it, spurred on by Thor's turned-on moans at the sight of his heavy body, and guided Thor's hands to any part he hadn't already touched.

"Do you think you could do more, Loki?"

"I'll do anything you ask of me, Thor. Anything," he gasped out, crying out in pleasure as Thor's immense cock struck his prostate mercilessly.

He pinched the fat between fingers, marveling at it, as his lover rode his cock. Loki's navel was now a veritable crevice that would vanish if he slouched.

He cupped a roll and felt it sway in his hand, and moaned in pure bliss.

His balls were already probably purple from the exertion of holding in buckets of come, so within the next minute, he thrust upward into Loki, ravishing his love handles.

Loki absolutely adored the feel of Thor's muscular body slotted against his, and has come to adore his new physique. There was nothing that Thor would deny him now.

Thor finally came, violently spurting thick, white ropes of seed deep into Loki, but a god's stamina is far from a mortal's.

Loki came not too long afterward, seed splattering against the dome of his porcelain stomach.

Within a minute, after he cleaned the other man with a tissue, Thor was fully erect again, and he sat up, and guided Loki onto his hands and knees.

"You know how much I love looking at you, darling, but your ass needs some love too," he purred, and Loki made a sound of assent and need.

When he had fully sheathed himself, and his pelvis hit the raven-haired god's immense ass with a smack, he growled, seized Loki by the love handles, and took a pace not dissimilar to a jackhammer, the body beneath him wobbling with every single movement.

The bed creaked with each movement, and sounded its distress. Perhaps it would break; that only made Thor harder, if that was possible.

He fucked him with quick, purposeful snaps of his hips, and roared as he came for a second time.

When he felt Loki climax beneath him, he pulled out, watched as the other lazily cleaned the sheets with a spell, and then he clambered over him, and buried his limbs and face in the beauty.

"I am yours to command," Thor purred, slightly teasingly.

"Hmm," said Loki. "What's for dinner?"


End file.
